Skins US Season 2
by bre russo
Summary: The story doesn't end on TV. Follow the gang on the Offical not really Skins US FanFiction Page! Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Michelle

Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Opening- .com/watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)

Song to play while reading (.com/watch?v=yJaGvylx4Fg )

EP. 1 MICHELLE

I walked out of my bedroom. I was tired still, especially from the night I had. It was fun. Without Tony, everything felt…right. No more lame excuses from him or any of his old bullshit. Oh, and did I forget? I have a new boyfriend…Stanny. I love him with all my heart.

I walked into the bathroom and started my shower. It felt good, like I was washing off paint or something. Anyway, I felt renewed. And my cell rang. I smiled, hoping it was Stan. Nope…just another call from Tony. What did he want anyway? He should know I'm with Stan, and that I'm not going to run back to him. Not at all.

I got into my mom's new car, which she let me drive to school every now and then. Started it up and headed to for school. My cell rang again. I scoffed, but soon realized who it was. STAN! I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" I answered sweetly. "Hey babe. Did your mom let you drive her car today?" he asked, making me smile. "Yes sir. Need me to pick you up?" "Um, only if you could."

"Already on my way." I said, hanging up.

At lunch today, Stan, Daisy, Abbud, Cadie, and I were sitting down. I always felt awkward sitting with Cadie. It felt…weird. But I didn't care. I knew Stan would be faithful. I kept feeling Tony's eyes dig holes in my back. I didn't want to look, but he was really trying to make me.

I finally got the courage to, but then he changed his glance to Tea, who was sitting alone. Ever since Betty dumped her, she became a loner. Oh well. I don't care. She's just a confused lesbian whore.

"Hey, where you going?" Abbud asked Stan, who was getting up from the table. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering also.

"Um, nowhere. To the um, library. You know me, busy busy bee. You want to come Chelly?" he stammered out.

Now I knew what he meant. And boy, he is a TERRIBLE LIAR! How did everyone buy that? I have no clue at all!

"Of course I'll come. Where else would I want to be?" I got up. "Showtime." I whispered to myself.

Outside of the cafeteria, I already pulled Stan close to me. I wanted him as bad as he wanted me. Since Stan had made it to first period, Dave's class, he could ditch. I grabbed his wrist and we slid into the science lab. It wasn't used until 6th period, and this was only 4th.

I twirled his golden locks. They smelled like shampoo, the one I had bought him. I smiled. He kissed my neck, making me moan. Probably a little louder than necessary, but hey, can you blame me? "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear. And the rest…was history.

Unlike Tony, afterwards, he didn't just leave. He stayed until I was dressed and walked me to class. Life is actually pulling together and actually making sense right now.

As I sat down, an unexpected visitor came to my table…Tea. Not only was she unexpected, but she was also unwelcome.


	2. Tea

Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Opening- .com/watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)

Song to play while reading (.com/watch?v=7GR86AYioP8 )

Ep. 2 Tea

I sat down next to Michelle, who seemed very un-thrilled to see me. And, man, that pissed me off. What the hell was her problem? I apologized and everything. I just wanted our friendship back. Is that too much to ask for?

"Look, I know you don't want to see me right now." I started. "Exactly. So why are you right there?" she said back.

Look, I know I still want to be friends with her and all, but she's being a total BITCH! She could at least hear me out right? "I'm here because…I'm tired of us not being friends."

"That's weird. I didn't think you even cared about friendships." She stated coldly. Holy shit, this was going to be hard. Who knew Michelle could be this difficult? "Why fight? You said you were over Tony right? Well, if so, you can at least accept my friendship." I said blandly.

"I know I could. But that doesn't mean I will. When you slept with him, it…ruined everything."

I thought about it, but that wasn't very true. "If I never slept with him, you would've never found out about his ways." I blurted, thinking aloud.

In a way, I think she kind of bought it. But not too much. I decided to move, but then our teacher came in and class started. This was going to be a long period.

After school, I saw Tony looking at me. Like he wanted to say something but he just couldn't. I didn't want to talk to him anyway. He ruined my life, as well as his own. I waited by the door to see if I could find Michelle. I needed to patch things up. I needed my friends back. As good as gone I thought when the final crowd of kids came spilling from the doors.

But luck must've been on my side today because Daisy was the last one coming out of the door. "Daise. Over here!" I yelled. She looked up and smiled. At least someone didn't believe I was a low life.

"How's it going, Tae." She asked in her sincere tone. "Good. I mean, as good as it can get here, anyways." I answered, smiling.

She must've missed me because we went to a coffee shop and talked for about two hours! Man, I missed our talks. Suddenly, a tear came down my cheek.

"What's wrong Tea?" she asked in that same sincere tone from earlier. And before I knew it, I was spilling out my sorrows to her. How I missed the old times and Abbud, and Stan, and Michelle. Even the old Tony.

Her face went blank. I guess she knew how that could never happen again. Not with all the problems we have.

"Tea, I didn't want to tell you this, but Michelle…hates everything about you now. Your walk, your voice, everything. She's called you a bitch millions of times. I don't hate you but-" After those sentences, my head went blank like Daisy's face. I toned her out to hear my own thoughts. "She's called me bitch? She hates me? After everything we went through? Over Tony?" I asked over and over again in my brain. Without thinking, I grabbed my things and got the hell out of there!

I cried that night. The whole night. Around 6:30 is when something 'clicked' in my brain. If Michelle hated me now…wait until I evolved. To something that would kill her inside.


	3. Tony

Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Opening- .com/watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)

Song to play while reading (.com/watch?v=MNfd2BH4eBg )

Ep. 3 TONY

I was lying in bed. Like I find myself doing a lot now. No girlfriend and no friends. This isn't the life I'm supposed to be living. It's actually pissing me off. My cell phone sits on my dresser that's next to my bed, and for the first time in awhile, it rang!

I was hoping it was Tea…or Stan. I didn't care who it was at this point. I looked at the caller ID. It read TEA. It made me smile. Something I almost forgot to do.

"Hello?" I said dryly into the phone. "Hey outcast" she said in a bright tone.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You're one too of you haven't noticed." I said matter-o-factly. "That's why I called. I'm alone."

I smiled into the phone. The last thing Tea ever said to me was that she was "sorry" for making me fall in love with her. Now, she's lonely. Is today tipsy curvy day?

"I am too. I miss you Tea." I blurted, trying to find something to say. "is that all, Tony?" she said, kind of with a light sigh.

"Are you sure you don't miss my skin, my feel? How we had sex?" she continued. Was she actually saying this? This isn't the Tea I know. It can't be. This Tea…wanted something from me.

"Come by my place. I miss those things as well." And with that, she hung up. I didn't know what to do or to think.

Let's be honest here. I'm a broken soul, someone who's dirty and a cheater. Why would Tea even talk to me? Was it all a trick? Was she friends with Michelle again and they're trying to get me?

But…what if…the call was serious. What if she wanted me right now, the way I had wanted her for the past weeks now. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to find out. I slipped on some jeans and a shirt and left.

I knocked on Tea's door. I was a bit intimidated because her dad's car was in the driveway. What was I going to say? What was she planning to do with me? Hang out, have sex? I was broken out of my thoughts by Tea, who answered the door.

"Come in." she said seductively. I looked over to her dad's car and I guess she knew what I was thinking. "He's not home. Work, the pizzeria." She said pulling on my wrist.

She pulled me into her room and closed and locked the door. She turned to me and threw me on the bed. "Time to have some serious fun." She said, unbuttoning her jeans. I could feel my dick hardening.

She must've known too because she unzipped my jeans and grabbed it…whole. As much as I wanted this, there had to be a motive behind it. She wasn't acting like this the past couple of weeks.

"Wait!" I managed to say. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

"I thought…I thought you were sorry, for any of this." I said with my mind racing. "I am…for leaving you." She said, pushing her lips onto mine. She got on top of me. She wanted me. She really wanted me. And I wanted her. Oh, I really wanted her.

I flipped her over, hard. If she didn't enjoy the last times, she would enjoy this one. I took her button up shirt of quickly. I stared at her perfect B-cup breast. They made me crazy. I unhooked her bra. I looked at her nipples. Not as funny as Michelle's, but hey, as much as entertainment goes. I took them into my mouth, feeling her warmth. Her nipples went rock hard. I smiled, seeing I got her hard at least.

Her back made an arch. I must be really good at this. She moaned my name. Well, a couple other things too like "Yes!" and "God, this feels good!" I know it did. I finally took them out of my mouth, gasping for air. I smiled at her perfect body. I looked into her big brown eyes. That made my dick twitch. "Time to deliver the load." I thought to myself.

I slipped my hands into her pants. She was wet. It was steamy as hell in there. I smiled faintly at my work. I slid her jeans down, ready to go. Next to go was her panties. I sniffed them, giving me great pleasure. I threw them to the ground and stared at her naked body.

It looked like heaven. To me at least. I took my hard cock and slid it into her slowly. Her back went into another arch, but higher this time. I went into her harder and harder. She screamed as she went over the edge. Her screams only made me come closer to my climax. I thrust into her 4 times and it was over. I looked at her eyes. They were closed and she was moaning. I loved it.

"How was it this time?" I asked. "Perfect." She said, pushing me off of her.

I have my girl now. What else could I want? Besides Stan possibly.


	4. Stanley

Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Opening- .com/watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)

Song to play while reading (.com/watch?v=ciOSMwZ9A1M )

Ep. 4 STANLEY

I'm just leaving ! Not really. I hate this school. Good thing this is my last year. I'm walking out of class and my cell rings. "Michelle!" I think to myself. I know I've been with her for 4 months now, but I still can't believe it.

I look at the caller ID only to see Tony's name. He's still my friend and all…but I can't forgive him for hurting Michelle. I ignore the call.

I keep walking and my phone rings _**again**_. Why won't he leave me alone? I pick it up out of spite. "What the hell do you want?" I say in a dry tone.

"Nice one Stan." I hear, but not in Tony's voice. It was a familiar girl voice. "T-T-Tea?" I stutter out. "Yes, it's me. And why would you answer the phone like that." She asked firmly.

"Well…see…I um…thought you were…um…Tony. But still, the question remains. What do you want, _Tea_." I say in a slick tone.

"Stan…just listen." She says to me. I break into a state of 'unconsciousness' if you will. This is the point where I tell you why it's so hard for me to talk to Tea.

After I found out about Michelle being with Tony…I knew I had no chance of being with her. Of course, she stayed on my mind…but I knew I had to find someone to go after. Anyone that's not her. And my mind roamed to Tea. The cheerleader. The IT girl. And finally and most importantly…the homosexual. It's hard to talk to her because…I still like her. But I'm with Chelly now. So I can't talk to her the way I want to, or something might come out. And that's the story. (Back to my conversation by the way.)

"Stan…I see the way you look at me in the halls." She says, dragging me back to this conversation.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stutter out, very lamely I should add. "Stan…stop hiding. There is no reason to." She says in a seductive tone. Oh shit…Mr. Happy is making a surprise visit.

"I'm-I'm not hiding anything." I say. (Again with this damned stuttering) I can basically hear her smiling into the phone.

"I'll be at your house Stan. Don't keep me waiting…" and she hung up.. She FUCKING hung UP! Leaving me with this vague ass hint! What could it all mean? Is this a test? From Chelly? No…I got to go home and clear this up. Should I call Michelle? No…that'll lead to either my demise or Tea's. Or both us.

I put my keys in the door, turn it, and push the door open. No sign of Tea. I look at the clock and it reads _4:26._ That means my dad left for work about 20 minutes ago. I let out a sigh and head for the kitchen. Mom still lives here, but you couldn't tell. She's always gone…screwing her fitness instructor. Go figure.

I pull out the orange juice carton and drink just like that. My dad hardly drinks or eats anything and my mom…never here.

I pour a cup and head toward the alcohol cabinet and get some wine. Ahh…this is a good way to wind down. I pick up my two cups and head for my room. Usually, this is the part where I would masturbate. But being with Michelle…let's just say jerking off isn't needed anymore.

I push my door aside and…Tea…TEA…is in my bed. Reading one of my porn magazines. Holy shit, this is…awkward

"Nice stash, Stanny" she says looking up. I swallow hard, sitting my cups down. I did not know she was serious about this! God help me! Those devilish brown eyes are killing me! She's sexy sitting there and all and…what the hell am I saying! I'm with my dream girl now! Get it together Stanley.

Okay, getting it together isn't working. Mr. Happy is back for an encore. And she's noticing him! And she's smiling! I shut my eyes tightly. "Tae…my dad is going to be home any minute now." I lie. "Bullshit, he's the one who let me in." she says, standing up with her trademark smirk.

"I…I…" damn, my words have failed me. "Stan. Do me." She says simply. Like those simple words don't mean a hell of a lot more than they sound. "I…what?" I say, because it's all I can get out.

And of course she didn't get the message because she crashed her lips onto mine. WHAT THE HELL! And…I like it. She's stimulating…so new, so fresh! I have to have her. But being who I am, she's taking control. But I have to ask this. Even if it will ruin this moment.

"Tea…why? Why are we doing this?" I say, breathing hard. "Simply because I want you." She says in a very sexy tone. I have to be strong. Fight for Michelle. Then her lips are on my neck. Oh god…not good. Don't give in Stan…but I do.

My hands are roaming under her shirt. She's moaning, loud and care free. I want to stop…but I can't help it. She's too damn sexy!

"Stan. Do it! I can't take this!" she moans to me. So I pull her panties down, a trick I developed from being sexually active. (Finally) And I pull my throbbing cock from my pants and shove into her.

She must've not expected me to be this good because…she gasped the moment I entered. We went for at least 20 minutes. Then 20 more minutes. Then I finally gave out. But she was satisfied because she was panting and laid her head on my chest.

"What did we just do?" I ask, sort of to myself and to her. "We made love." She says, turning her gaze to my eyes.

"Love?" I ask confused. Holy SHIT!


	5. Tea and Stanley

Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Opening- .com/watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)

Song to play while reading( .com/watch?v=W8hM0U5KUok&feature=related )

Ep. 5 TEA AND STANLEY

STAN

_Love._ A simple word, right? No, you're wrong. Tea said we made it. Love, I mean. I thought that was just _sex._ Nope. I was wrong this time. I guess to Tea, that meant a whole lot more than it did to me. Well, it meant something. I didn't take it for love though. Or did I? Damn…this is fucking stupid.

TEA

In my room, looking at the ceiling. Why am I? It was just _sex_, Tea. Get it together. It was Stan for crying out loud. No big deal. Right? Wrong. That night meant the world to me. Is that why I asked to sleep over that night? Is that why I slid myself into his arms after he went to sleep? Damn it! IT WAS STAN!

STAN

I look at the clock. 7:21. Time to get ready for school. I guess Tea left sometime this morning. My phone rings. MICHELLE. Holy shit. I ignore it because quite frankly, I cannot lie. Not even a little. I'm fucking terrible. Oh SHIT! I just did the same exact thing Tony did! I guess I'm as terrible as he is. Well…I guess we are the same. I rub my eyes. This isn't going to work. I can't lie for a million bucks and I can't avoid Michelle forever.

TEA

School was fucking _torture_. Stan made me blush _multiple _times, and Tony? Tony just thinks I'm his. He's smiling, even though I won't smile back. Good thing it's over. I'm walking towards the bathroom. This is the time Chelle, me and Daisy would go get high. Now it's just me. And the pills of course. 

STAN

Okay…time to do this. What am I doing? I'm at Tea's door. I have to clear this up. Whatever _this_ is.

TEA

My doorbell rang. Please don't be Tony cause if is, he's getting kneed in the balls. I answer it….

STAN

"Tea…" I say in a hushed tone. "Hey." She answers, looking in the back of her. Man this is hard. "Can I come in?" I ask in the same tone.

"Why not." She says, grabbing my wrist. We sit down on the couch. Out of the like, 3 times I've been here, this is the quietest. And the most intense. "So. Are we going to talk about yesterday?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Stan…I said we made love. And that was the truth. It was the best I ever had." She says bluntly.

"Well…I'm with Michelle, and this can't work. It won't work." 

"But it will..." she says, almost with a pleading tone.

This is just not connecting through her brain. Then I chuckle. I never thought in a million years that **I** would be in a predicament like this. A love triangle. Really? Me?

"Look, I...I felt something too. I just don't think it was love." I say trying to be nice.

That line must have not been a good choice because...before I knew it, she crashed her lips onto mine. And I didn't want it to stop. Nor did I intend to let it. I knew this was wrong. But it felt WAY to good.

Please give ma a review! Thanks 4 the story alerts and favorite stories. Just need to get sum reviews in Thanks in advance!


	6. Abbud

**Skins US Season 2! It's time to do this! SKINS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

**Opening- watch?v=A7_kAZqlJOg (just for entertainment purposes!)**

Ep. 6 Abbud

Today isn't going great. Then again, none of my days are going so great anymore. The girl I really _like_ is with me, and the girl I'm madly in _love _with is an outsider. I wonder sometimes if she would take me if I even asked. But what if she said no, and then Daisy found out that I asked? Disaster would strike, and I'd be in the middle.

So I just watch her. Like I'm doing now, in lunch. She's reading a magazine. Smiling. I haven't seen that on her face in like, weeks. What is she so happy about? Then I see Tony walk over. I guess my fantasies are really over because he sits with her and she _lets_ him. Even though for the past several weeks, no one has ever even tried to sit by her.

Tony and Tea. Memories flood back to me, the day I found them. Having..._sex._ I could have killed Tony right there. If it weren't for my lack of fighting skills and his knowledge of tae kwon do.

I turn to hear Chris arguing with Daisy over who is the _real_ virgin. They seem like they should be the couple and not us. I look to Stan, who has the look of a scared boy who has commited murder. He's sweating and looks like he's done something. I decide to bail him out.

"Stan, walk with me to the library." I ask him. He nearly jumps out of his seat next to Michelle. "Michelle, I'm uh, going to the library with Abbud." he stammers to her.

"Fine. See you in Biology." she says turning back to watch the heated debate between Daisy and Chris. He and I walk towards the exit. I take one look back at Tea and so does he. Weird, right?

"Dude, what have you done?" I ask him, laughing. "Wha-what do you mean?" he says to me, wandering his eyes. "I mean, you're sweating more than the cafeteria's mystery meat."

"Look...if I tell you, you have to swear never to speak these horrifying words to _anyone._" he says in a hushed tone. So I swear to him I won't say anything. Which I won't. He's my best bud.

"Well...I think...I cheated on Michelle." "You think?" I ask confused. "With who? Who would fuck you, besides Michelle of course." I say, my mind racing with questions.

He twiddles his thumbs for a bit, then looks at me. "T-T-Tea..." he says. My jaw drops. My hand curls into a fist.

"You're kidding me! It is just me!" I yell, mad as I have ever been in my whole life. "Just you?" he yells back. I cock my arm back, ready to punch when I hear a voice that makes me turn around.

"Abbud?" I hear in a tone that I know...but haven't heard in a while. "Tea?" I say turning around. She starts walking toward us, and I can feel a hard on coming.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks. I lower my arm and Stanley has that same face from the lunch table on. "Um, just horsing around." Stanley says, looking down.

"How could you, Tea?" I ask. "I thought if you ever turned to any of us, it would be me! Not...Stan!" I feel tears coming, but I fight them. Tears aren't intimdating. But neither am I. So tears _really_ won't help.

"Look, Abbud. I only went to Stan for revenge." she says in a confessing tone. "Revenge?" Stan and I say at the exact same time. This is to much to handle in one day!

"Then...we had sex. And I fell in love. Sue me." she explains. Sex? Can that even make you fall in love? My friends are nut jobs! "Stan...I'm telling Michelle. I have to." I answer back, with hurt in my voice.

"No!" Stan yells. "You swore you wouldn't! I can sense the tension raising in the hallway. I look at Tea and Stan. Who wouldv'e thought those two. About a year ago, Stan would've been lucky to have sex with a hooker.

Then, I hear the lunch bell. And everyone starts pouring out of the cafeteria. "Swear you won't tell, Abbud." Tea says in a pleading but intimidating tone. Of course I give in. I love her.

The next few days are torture. I see Stan and Tea growing closer. They sneak out of lunch together almost everyday. And all of this seems to foa right over Michelle's head. I see why Tony found it so easy to cheat on her. Wait..._Tony!_

Where does he stand in all of this? I've decided to start by trying to become friends with the guy again. Maybe, if we break all of this down, we may become friends again.

So I call Tony. "Hello?" he answers. "It's me, Abbud. Can I come over?" I ask him. "Since when do you ever ask to come over to my house anymore?" he asks with suspision in his voice.

"Hey, I just want to be pals again." I tell him, hoping that line would work. And of course it does. As devious as Tony is, he's not really that smart.

So when I walk over and we're in his living room, I tell him the real reason I'm here. "Look, Tony. I have to tell you something. You know, Tea," I begin.

"Oh yeah, my girlfriend. Of course I know her." he says with a smile that would better fit a fat kid in a candy store. "You're girlfriend?" I ask him, obviously not knowing why he just called her that.

"Yeah...we had sex...again. And, what can I say...she's perfect for me. I matched her." he says. I don't want to destroy this perfect world he's living in, but I have to.

"Look buddy. You know, Tea's not the only lesbian chick in the sea." I begin. "I know what you're going towards, Abbud. You still want her. But she's mine now, and you can't have her. So back off and go back to Daisy." he says with a slight chuckle.

I get a little offended by that comment, so telling him what I about to is going to hurt a little less now. "Well, Romeo. Did you ever think about this? Maybe she just used you for sex. Then had sex with Stan and fell in love. And now they're having a secret affair behind Michelle's back." I spurt out like a volcano.

His face says it all. Hurt, sadness, and everything in between. Maybe I should've told him because it's obvious that I just started a damn war.


	7. Tony and Tea

Ep. 7

**Tony and Tea**

**Tony**

Well here is where my life stands. I lost everything, then gained the one thing I really needed back. But now she's banging my best friend. I have to talk to her.

**Tea**

Sitting in my room on my laptop feeling great. Who knew that Stanley would make me feel this way. If you told me this 6 months ago, I probably would have had my dad take you away. I hear the doorbell ring, expecting Stan. I smile and stride to the door.

**Tony**

She opens the door with a bright smile, which faded when she saw me. "Expecting someone else?" I tease.

"What the fuck do you want, Tony?" she spat with a scowl.

I have to admit, from her, that hurt. But I have to tell her. I have to know the truth.

"Well for starters, why are you banging Stan!?" I yell out of anger. Her expression changes from anger to awe.

"Yeah, I know about it." "How did you find out?" "None of your damn business."

**Tea**

And again, my actions come with repercussions. So I have to make Tony not tell about us. This should be fun.

"Look, whatever you think you know, is wrong." I start out, using the old 'deny deny deny' trick.

He smiles this wicked smile that I hate. "I have to give it to my boy. He's becoming just like me...without the charm of course."

**Tony**

It's funny actually. Tea, the girl I had to have, will be my ticket back. Back to my reality. Back to Michelle, back to my kings throne.

"I'm telling Michelle." I grin widely, seeing the look on her face. I turn on my heel, leaving without a word.

**Tea**

This isn't going to be pretty. Not. At. All.

**Tony**

School was perfect. It's obvious Tea told Stan. He was looking like a scared puppy all day. Second period, I told him to meet me in the bathroom after school. That's where I am. Waiting on him.

He walks in, still looking scared. He was drenched in sweat. "What do you want, Tony?" he started. I smiled really big when he said that.

"I taught you well, Stan." I said, smile still attached. "I'm not you, Tony." he says, curling his fist. It was obvious I was pulling his strings.

"No?" I ask. "Lets take a look at the rap sheet, shall we? Cheating on Michelle. And not just cheating on Michelle, but doing it with Tea." I end, smile now gone.

I was mad myself, now. Hearing those words made me angry. Then curiosity got the best of me.

"How did you do it?" "Do what?" "Get her to want you." "I don't follow."

His idiocy was making me even madder. "How did you make Tea want you!" I say, bawling my fist.

He cracked a slight grin, sensing my anger. "Oh it was easy, Tony. I just didn't be a smug little bastard who thought he could rule everyone's -" SMACK!

I couldn't take his nonsense anymore. I ended his rant with a punch that sent him straight to the floor.

"Fuck you Stan." I say, leaving him and his bloody nose on the floor of the bathroom.

Reviews are really appreciated! So give em to me! Please? Next episode, Michelle and Tea!


End file.
